1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massager, and more particularly to a multiple-function massager having a pair of kneading plates respectively and eccentrically mounted on a transmission axle and a pair of rubbing balls driven by the transmission axle such that the user is able to apply the massager to a designated area and enjoy the massaging effect not only to the designated area but also to a nearby area.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional massager comprises a motor, a pair of linkages and a pair of massage balls. The linkages are eccentrically connected to opposite ends of the motor shaft. Each of the massage balls is securely engaged with one of the linkages. Because the linkages are eccentrically engaged with the motor shaft, the motor will thus drive and move the linkages. That is, the rotational movement of the motor shaft will be transformed into reciprocating movement of the linkage. Accordingly, the massage balls securely mounted on the linkages will move up and down. When the massager is applied against the user's skin, the up and down movement of the balls generates a massage effect to the user.
However, the massaging effect generated by the monotonous up and down movement of the balls can only be applied to a single limited area. When the user wants to apply the massager to a nearby area, the user will have to move the massager of this kind to the designated nearby area. Therefore, not only is the massage effect not as good as expected, but also using this massager is troublesome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved multiple-function massager to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.